Oregon Trail
by Marble Lion
Summary: Ten years later and Dipper comes back to Gravity Falls one last time before going away with Ford to explore the Multiverse. There is one thing he needs to take care of, but meets with unexpected complications.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

His eyes were still full of sleep, so he rubbed them for the umpteenth time and stretched his tall frame. He bent over the bike rechecked the bags and tightened the straps. His rucksack was large but sat well balanced on the back of the motorcycle and the bungee cords that held it were new. A short walk to the motel office and he threw the key into the night-deposit box. The lights were still out at 5:30am, too early for the owners. Before he returned to the bike, he observed the heavy clouds; they moved fast and the weatherman promised a clearing later in the day. He said a prayer unconsciously.

He had recently installed an electric starter, and with a click of a button, the engine roared to life. A short moment for it to warm up and he was off. The Oregon Trail stretched out before him, forests, grasslands, lakes; all held a promise of an adventure same as when he was a child. Last time he came through here was in a bus and he was twelve. Time changes all things and ten years changed this boy into a man.

The sign said fifty, but he opened up the throttle and let the bike devour the miles of tight curves and glorious straights. With the wind in his face, his mind was not on the destination but on this free ride through the lush Oregon forest and down memory lane. He was determined to visit Gravity Falls one last time before setting out into the multiverse with Ford.

Yet in the back of his mind _was_ the destination, more to the point was the reason he had come here, it was because of her. The one person he needed to see again, the one person who had become his obsession. He needed to see Wendy.

Some time in the afternoon, a light drizzle caught him in the open and he pulled over to wipe his glasses. The weatherman was wrong and soon a steady rain had begun which made him glad for the waterproofing of his jeans and jacket. He clipped a visor to his helmet and resumed his ride.

The thick tread of his rear tire kept him from skidding and a few hours later the rain finally gave up. Ever since his parents' death, he did not mind the rain. It had an isolating feeling and a promise of a brand new clean world. Maybe even a rainbow.

His mind drifted and so did the bike. He caught himself just in time to avoid a lumber truck hurtling down the road. The splatter almost knocked him off the road and into the bush. He gave the trucker the finger.

Another sign, this one showing ten miles to Gravity Falls. Had he ridden almost a full day on a single cup of lousy motel coffee? Maybe a quick stop at Greasy's Diner was in order. Maybe.

He sighted her at the side of the road pushing her bicycle long before he reached her, and recognized her immediately. That blond hair stood out amongst all the greens and browns of the forest and opened the floodgates to his memories. Pacifica. He debated whether to pass by and continue on his way, but she might be in trouble so he decided to stop.

He passed her and came to a stop a few yards up the road as the gravel on the shoulder crunched under his tires. He got off, replaced the helmet with sunglasses, lit a cigarette, brushed his wet hair back and scratched his beard. Then looked back at her. She had stopped and now glared at him.

He began to approach her. Suddenly she dropped her bicycle and started to back up, readying herself to run.

"Pacifica, what are you doing?" He called out and she froze, turned around to face him and cocked her head to one side. He admired her figure, something he did not remember paying much attention to as a boy.

"Do I know you?" She called back.

"Sure thing blondie, it's me Dipper." She did not respond immediately but he saw the wheels turning. "You remember me, Mable's twin?" He came up to the bicycle and noticed a flat tire. "Need help getting home?" She slowly moved closer but kept a safe distance from him.

"I caught a flat." She pointed to the bike.

"Yeah I can see that. If you want I can give you a ride home." Now that she was closer, he could see she was in a bad shape. All wet, pants torn and knees scrapped with a nasty bruise on her chin. "Hey, I've got a little med-kit in my saddlebag with some antiseptic. Those scrapes look like they could use a little cleaning up." He turned and headed back to his bike.

"No thanks, it's ok I can manage!" She tried to reassure him.

"It's no problem; I keep it right on top of my stuff just in case I need it." He reached his bike and pulled out the med-kit from the saddlebag, a well-worn leather satchel. "Here it is. Now come up and sit on the bike and let me have a look at those knees." He motioned for her to come. She hesitated and looked about for the non-existent traffic. "What is it? You still don't know who I am?"

"Oh I know who you say you are." She asserted. "But you could be lying." He looked at her and smiled. The cigarette was almost finished so he tossed it onto the road, and then lit another one. So much for quitting.

"You don't know who I am, do you? You might remember Dipper but you don't recognize me."

"No…" She whispered.

"Would it help if I told you about our adventures ten years ago? How about that time we saved the manor from the vengeful ghost, or how about that hug you gave me. Remember that?" Pacifica's eyes widened.

"I never gave you a hug!" She stomped her foot hard on the ground and grimaced in pain.

"Yeah you did and you paid me to pretend it didn't happen." Now there was more in her eyes than fury, she was about to burst out laughing.

"Well that was money wasted, obviously you didn't forget." A broad smile brightened her face and she approached him confidently. As she passed him, he caught a scent of champagne and flowers. Something stirred in him.

"Here, have a seat and put your foot on the peg." She sat down and did as he asked. With both knees of her blue jeans torn, he could see bits of gravel in the wounds. "Sorry, but this might hurt a bit." He crouched down, took out a gauze and sprayed it with antiseptic then gently began to wipe the blood and dirt off. She sucked in air and grabbed at the seat. "Does it hurt? Want me to stop?"

"Yes and no. Just finish quickly." She spoke through clenched teeth with her eyes closed. From this angle, he could see that he might have to do the same to her chin. "Are you done?"

"Um no, not yet." He returned to her knees and quickly finished cleaning them. Once complete he placed a large bandage on each and stood up. "I'll need to do the same to your chin."

"Are you sure? I didn't hit it that hard." She was about to rub her chin but he stopped her hand.

"I wouldn't do that, you might get it infected." He held her hand in his and for a moment, their eyes met and held. His heart skipped a beat and suddenly Dipper saw Pacifica in a new light. He let her hand go but his mind still held her. She smiled.

"So are you going to clean my chin too?" She asked.

"Oh yes, of course." He fumbled for more gauze and antiseptic. _'What just happened?'_ He thought.

He gently pressed the gauze to her chin and watched her purse her face. _'Wow, she looks really cute! Again, what just happened?'_

"Ok, I'm done. So are you going to need a ride home or can you call someone?" He asked while placing the med-kit back in his saddlebag.

"Thanks and my phone broke when I fell, so yeah I'll need that ride home." She stayed sitting and watched as he unhooked the second helmet. "Do I need to wear that?" She pointed to his old beat-up spare. "Can I just ride without one? It'll ruin my hair."

"Well, if you value your life, you'll put it on. Also, I don't want to pay a fine just because your hairdo is more important." He wanted to sound lightly sarcastic but by the look on her face, he might have overdone it. "Here, put this on too." He pulled out a thick grey sweater and handed it to her. "You're all wet and will get cold when we start to ride." He'd grabbed this old sweater from Mable's closet. "I think it should fit you."

"Thanks, but does everything you own look like you bought it second-hand?" He deserved that after the hairdo comment.

"Just put it on Princess, you'll thank me later," he said smiling. He tossed the cigarette and made sure the bags were secure. "What do you want to do about your bicycle? You're going to come back for it?" She stood up and slipped the sweater on over her wet light blue shirt, and he noticed it had a pink Lama on it. He smiled.

"Nah, I'll just get a new one." She waved her hand at the bicycle.

"Really?"

"I'm just kidding; it's only a blown tire. I'll have my driver pick it up."

"By the way, what were you doing all the way out here and all alone?"

"What, a girl can't get her exercise anyway she wants to?" She crossed her arms and faced him down.

"Oh you can exercise any way you want to until the cows come home. Just didn't expect you to be doing it outside. I thought you'd be in some posh fitness club or something."

"I guess you don't know me as well as you think."

"Well, after ten years I guess I don't." She came up to him and then up on her tippy toes kissed him lightly on the lips. He felt the blood rush to his head, actually heads.

"What was that for?"

"A kiss for my knight on an iron steed." Seductively her eyes held his while he fumbled with the helmet latch. "Just pass it here, I think I can manage." She put the helmet on and turned to look at the bike. "So where do I sit? You only have a single seat here." She spread her hands apart and motioned at the bike.

"You'll sit in front of me. There are pegs here to stretch out my legs during long rides; you can use them to put your feet up." He said as he bent down at the front of the bike and pulled down the pegs. "By the way do you want me to move your bicycle further off the road into the bush?"

"Nah, it should be fine where it is, but thanks for thinking about that."

"Sure thing, anything to make you happy. I mean…" Dipper's words caught in his throat.

"Anything to make me happy? Well now, I can certainly think of some things." Pacifica laughed for quite a while. Dipper shook his head and tried to avoid her eyes.

"Just sit on the bike, ok?" Still laughing she threw her leg over the bike and positioned herself on the front of the single large seat. With his helmet on, Dipper mounted the bike himself and sat down just behind her. There was nowhere for her to place her hands so she had to lean back into Dipper and placed her hands on his thighs. "You ok?" He asked as he leaned over her shoulder. She looked back at him and smiled, her eyes dancing.

"Yeah, I'm ok." The bike growled to life and Dipper headed out onto the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

The sun poked out from behind the clouds and the gravel crunched under the tires when they road up the property of Pacifica's second mansion. She was still rich, that fact was not lost on him. The massive gate and long curved driveway lined with topiary in the shape of animals only emphasized that reality.

The towers of the grand building came into view first. They poked up over the trees like trophies on a mantel. The rest of the imposing building exposed itself suddenly, a bold testament to the Northwest's treachery.

Dipper rode the bike once round the large courtyard and stopped in front of the main doorway. He revved the engine and smiled as Pacifica squeezed his thighs and giggled. The loud pipes echoed around the property and brought a young man out of the main garage. He quickly made his way towards them.

"Hey you! How did you get in here?" He approached them with long strides and an angry look on his handsome face. "This is private property, get out of…" Pacifica removed her helmet and shook out her long blond hair.

"It's ok Stuart; Dipper is an old friend of mine." Stuart skidded to a sudden and abrupt stop and gapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry lady Pacifica I didn't recognize you." As Dipper helped her off the bike by easily lifting her into the air Stuart stared in shock. The mansion's main doors swung open and a flustered butler ran out.

"Lady Pacifica, what happened to your bicycle and what happened to you?" The butler asked transfixed by the large gray sweater.

"I caught a flat on Highway 22 just past the town sign. Can you ask Stuart to go and get my bicycle please?" Dipper noticed Pacifica's courteous tone and admired the change.

"I will lady Pacifica." The butler turned to Stuart. "Driver go and retrieve lady Pacifica's bicycle." Stuart reluctantly made his way back to the garage while sneaking dark looks back at Dipper.

"Thanks for the ride Dipper, it was fun." Pacifica beamed.

"Any time Princess, but the next time you go exercising be more careful, ok? I might not be there to save you again." He had taken off his gloves and Pacifica took hold of his rough permanently grease stained hands.

"I will, I promise. Now, will you stay for dinner?" She asked. "My parents are away and the mansion is so quiet and lonely." She squeezed Dipper's hands. "Please say yes." As he gazed into those deep blues, Dipper almost did.

"Sorry Princess, but I have a date with the Mystery Shack." He returned the squeeze and let her go. Pacifica's shoulders slumped. "I promised Soos and Melody I'll be there for dinner." He was about to get back on the bike but turned and looked at her. The setting sun played with her long blond hair and painted a version of the sunset in it. "You know… I don't exactly have any plans coming up, so if you want to get together…" What was he doing? He came back to Gravity Falls to see Wendy and this was a distraction. Pacifica was the girl he use to hate.

"I'd like that. Yes, I'd really like that." Her face brightened. She leaned in, took his face in her hands and kissed him again, this time for much longer. His body moved towards her of its own volition but he clenched his fists to keep from embracing her. "It would make me very happy if you came back." She said when they parted.

"I will." Flustered, Dipper reassured her once he caught his breath.

"You promise?" A white Bichon Frisee bolted out the open main door and ran straight for Pacifica. With a lot of yapping, it jumped up and landed in her arms. "Yes Laloo, mommy is happy to see you too." She gave the dog a hug.

"It can't be all that lonely if you have Laloo around." Dipper laughed while he let the dog sniff his hand and Laloo let him pet her.

"I got her recently and we're still getting used to having a puppy around the house." Pacifica stroked the puppy and Laloo attempted to lick her face. "She's a good friend." A candid expression flickered across Pacifica's face and Dipper noticed a secret sadness, loneliness. It quickly vanished but his opinion of her changed yet again. "So do you promise to come back and see me?" Dipper thought about his answer. He could see himself walking a dangerous path with Pacifica. This chance meeting had rekindled many feelings he had almost forgotten, or repressed. _'What is happening, why am I falling for her?'_

"Very well, I promise to come back and see you." _'Trouble here I come.'_

"Here call this number before you come and please come soon, ok?" She handed him a business card with her name on it. He looked it over and placed it in his jacket.

"Yes, I'll come soon." With that, he pulled on his gloves and sat back down on the bike, revved the engine and smiled at Pacifica. She blushed.

As he pulled away, he glanced at Stuart and saw the shadow in the young man's eyes. He threw him a salute and laughed when Stuart gritted his teeth at him. He twisted the throttle hard and gravel flew from the rear tire to spray the courtyard. With a fishtail flourish, Dipper disappeared down the long driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

He flicked the light on and admired how the new LED lamp illuminated the road. When he first bought the old cruiser, it was a wreck. Rusted, seized engine and mouse poop in the pipe. Now it growled beautifully with a steady heartbeat. He had to admit he was in love with it, or as much as a man can be in love with a machine.

His father might have been an underappreciated computer software engineer, but he was a master motorcycle mechanic. Before that Gravity Falls summer, Dipper was embarrassed and a little bit intimidated by his father's grease-monkey hobby. Yet afterwards, he began to appreciate the passion and genius with which his father rebuilt old and abused motorcycles. He never made much money on them, but then again it was never about the money. Dipper felt a sense of pride to carry on his father's legacy and in a way to keep his memory alive.

Despite the loss of his parents, Dipper's life somehow settled itself into a comfortable routine. At twenty-two, high school was far behind him and the first year of college only helped to convince him to become Ford's apprentice. He was on his way to making it big in the scientific community. Now if only he could reach his sister and pull her out of the deep depression she had fallen into, something he was not sure how to do.

The lights from an oncoming truck blinded him for a second and he almost missed the turnoff for the Mystery Shack. Once he was down that rough dimly lit road, the extra power he got from the LED more than compensated for its price tag. It illuminated the road and the trees so well that he spotted the Gnome in time to skid to a safe stop.

"Schmebulock!" Schmebulock yelled out as the front tire came at him. It touched his nose and no more.

"Nice to see you too, you old fool!" Dipper got off the bike and came round the front. "What the hell are you doing jumping out in front of me like that?" He expected too much from this one. "Never mind, just as long as I didn't hit you. Are you ok?"

"Schmebulock, Schmebulock." The Gnome poked at the tire and just for the fun of it, Dipper revved the engine. Schmebulock almost had a coronary and scurried off into the underbrush as fast as his short little Gnome legs could carry him. Dipper laughed out-loud and got back on the bike.

"You almost hit him you idiot! What is your problem, you didn't have to scare him like that! Why don't you just turn around and leave?" That familiar voice came from behind and Dipper leisurely turned to look. He only saw her silhouette, but by how fast his heart was beating, he knew it was Wendy.

"Well, the old fool almost became my new ornament." He took his gloves and helmet off, and watched as she approached him. "If it wasn't for my new light, I would have ground him into the mud. He needs to learn to stay away from road traffic."

Wendy approached him with quick confident steps. She carried something in her right hand and Dipper immediately recognized the outline of her old hatchet. Instinctively his hand went to his own Ka-Bar strapped to his thigh.

"I wouldn't do that." He knew her threat was real, just, as he knew he had very little time to deescalate the situation.

"Wendy it's me, Dipper. You can put that hatchet away." With that, he spread his arms and showed her he meant no harm.

"Dipper?" She quickly pulled out a flashlight and practically blinded him with it. "Dipper?" The beard. "Is that really you? What happened to you?" He laughed.

"I grew up, Corduroy. Everybody does it you know." He stood up and presented her with his six-foot-four well-toned shaggy self. "Ten years Corduroy and now I'm taller than you." She scanned him with the flashlight and whistled.

"Yeah, well… yeah." Wendy replaced the hatched back into its holder and slowly walked around Dipper and his bike. The motor kept time with her steps as she examined the two of them. "What's all this? You're a biker now?"

"Meet my girl Grace." He lightly throttled the engine and Grace purred happily.

"You named your bike?" Her words dripped with sarcasm.

"Yes, of course I named her. For what she's done for me, she needed a name." He stroked the tank lovingly and patted the large leather seat. "You can't see all of her good features in this twilight, but if we pull up to the Shack you'll see her in all her glory. So what do you say Corduroy, up for a short ride?" He crossed his arms and waited. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the memory of Pacifica's kiss interrupted his reunion. He tried to shake it off but it persisted.

"Ok, I'll give. Let's go for a ride back to the Shack."

"You can sit on the front and put your feet up on the rest pegs." He wanted to feel her between his arms as he did with Pacifica. However, something seemed wrong about that, and it dragged his feelings down.

"No thanks, I'll sit behind you and lift my feet up. It's not that far a distance." The difference in age no longer mattered; at least that is what he told himself. Yet Wendy still held back. _'Perhaps she has someone', h_ e thought.

"Suit yourself." He did not bother with the helmet nor the gloves. "So how have you been?" He asked as she settled herself behind him. "Married yet?" She punched him in the shoulder and he laughed.

"Whatever. Just… go already."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Dinner was over. He stood on the porch of Soos and Melody's new house and smoked a cigarette. His third. The pack had gotten low since yesterday, which meant he was nowhere near quitting. The darkness beyond the porch light enticed him; in a couple of steps, he could be gone. Hidden from the world and from the confusion in his head.

He wanted this. He wanted her, but their conversations were light, held back, reserved. He told himself that Pacifica was just an infatuation, a temporary glitch in his neurons, something he would soon get over. Yet her fragrance had a hold on his memory and the soft warmth of her body against his was addictive.

"Where you off to?" He jumped at her voice. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you." Wendy smiled.

"No, um…" He looked around and found himself on the last porch step about to make a run for it. "You know I'm not really sure." He needed to hide his feelings; they had begun to run his life again. "It must be the forest; I can't get away from the weirdness of it all. It calls to me." He looked into the darkness and breathed in deeply. Something about the scent of this forest felt like home, even after ten years. He wandered a few feet out onto the lawn.

"You were very quiet at dinner. We didn't even get out of you the reason why you came back." Wendy stepped down to him. "What have you been doing over the past ten years?" She placed a hand on his back. "Would you like to talk?"

"It's been a long day of ridding; I guess I'm just tired." The cigarette burned down to its last ember and he toyed with the idea of lighting up another one. "I saw Pacifica earlier today, gave her a ride home after she caught a flat on her bicycle." Those blue eyes tormented him; he needed to see her again.

"I didn't know she was back." He looked over at Wendy and saw her nod knowingly. "How is she?"

"She's fine. She wants to get together with me sometime." This beautiful redhead stood next to him on a warm starlit night and all he could think about was Pacifica.

"That's good; you two had an interesting moment before you left." She fidgeted. "You know, I'm glad we have some time alone because I need to talk to you about something and I'm not sure…" She searched for the right words. "I ah… what I mean to say is I'm… well, I'm engaged." He looked at her and did not say anything. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah, yeah, I… I did. Um… congratulations. Who's the lucky guy?" His tongue felt thick in his mouth and a sort of light-headedness forced him back, and to sit down on the steps.

"He's no one you know, he's not from this town. We met in college." She followed him and leaned her back on the railing, tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear and smiled at him. As he looked up at her, a memory of himself at twelve popped into his head. There she was slaking the day away while thinking of new ways to have fun behind Grunkle Stan's back. There he was enamored with the coolest girl he had ever met. However, that was ten years ago and now things were different things were complicated and they were not kids anymore. He stood up. "His name is James and he's studying to be a marine biologist. He is in his last year so he went out on a research cruise for the summer, just north of Vancouver Island." She looked at him expectantly.

"So he's a little bit older than you?"

"Oh, just one year older." She kept her eyes on him.

"I'm glad you found someone closer to you're ag…" Wendy rushed up to him and kissed him deeply on the mouth. Then just as suddenly let him go and with a look of utter surprise in her vibrant green eyes, ran back into the house. Dipper stood there confused. Rubbed his eyes, his face, ran his fingers through his hair and suppressed an urge to scream. _'What just happened?'_ This was what he wanted, yes? No?

His hands trembled as he reached for another cigarette. He watched the red flame light the tobacco and pulled in deeply. The darkness called to him and he walked down a path into the forest. It did not take long before he could no longer see the lights of the house or those of the Mystery Shack. He fumbled for a flashlight in one of his many pockets and hiked deeper into the dark ethereal forest. Finally, he stopped and gazed at the triangle, its extended hand poised to welcome a shake.

"Hello Bill, long time no see." Bill remained quiet. "I missed you too, you old weirdo you. You were so uncomplicated; just pure evil and desperate to control the universe." Nearby he found a long to sit on.

"Schmebulock?" The Gnome startled him as he came out from the underbrush.

"Hey, it's you again. Sorry about the bike, want a smoke?" He offered him one from his dwindling supply, but the Gnome rejected it and sat down beside him. "Yeah, you're right, I should quit too. But not today." He took a long drag and enjoyed the feeling. "You know, tonight Wendy did something I always wanted her to do. She kissed me." He could still feel the touch of her lips against his. "I spent ten years imagining how this would happen, and not once did I think she would do it right after telling me she's engaged! Why did she do that?"

"Schmebulock?" The gnome answered.

"Hey I'm not complaining, but she's engaged and I'm…" A sudden memory of Pacifica's soft warmth against his body exited him. Usually a cigarette helped to calm him down, helped him refocus. This time however, the smoke curled around his head like a dream and formed images of the two women. One blond, a potential for new love and one red, an obsession from his childhood. "Ah man, I feel like all this is my fault, I shouldn't have come back." They sat quietly. "What do you think is it my fault?"

"Dipper? Dipper!" Soos' booming voice carried well through the trees.

"They want me back; I guess I should go. Well nice talking to you, I'll see you when I see you." He got up and headed back down the trail. The Gnome followed.

"Schmebulock." The Gnome held up his hand and handed Dipper a small package. It was a piece of brown paper wrapped up with string.

"What's this?" Dipper took it and examined it.

"Schmebulock, Schmebulock." Schmebulock waved at him and quickly disappeared back into the underbrush. Dipper walked out of the forest and headed back to the house. Once up on the porch he opened the package. It contained a nail and a braid of blond hair.

"You little devil, you punctured her tire!" Dipper laughed and walked into the house.

"Dipper!" He quickly hid Schmebulock's gift when Soos and Melody announced his entrance. They came up to him with eager faces.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Is everything ok, dude?" Melody inquired.

"Yeah, why?" He played innocent.

"Well, Wendy ran out the door without saying goodbye, so we're wondering what happened." Melody tried to sound as diplomatic as she could, but her voice had an edge to it. "You know she's engaged right, did she tell you?" She stood before him with her arms crossed.

"Yes, she did tell me…" How much more should he say? Was it his place to mention anything? "Melody, if you want to know what happened you need to talk to Wendy. I'm not the one to ask. Sorry." He passed between them and headed towards the main door himself.

"Wait!" Melody called out. He turned to faced them.

"Look, I'm sorry but it's not my place to say anything. But I urge you to call her. She's going to need to talk to someone." That was as much as he could say and hoped Melody would understand.

"Dude, what did you do?" Soos got into the conversation.

"I didn't do anything! Melody you really need to talk to her, okay?" He continued towards the main door. "Now I'm off, it's been a long day I got to get some rest." He heard them discuss the situation as he headed out the main door. The last words were Melody's as she was calling Wendy. He lit another cigarette.

The walk back to the Mystery Shack was short. He decided to stay there due to the Ramirez's three kids. They made him their favorite uncle and asked him to relive his many adventures. It took Soos and Melody a full hour to calm the kids down at bedtime. The oldest wanted to sleep on top of Dipper's motorcycle and Dipper had to promise him a short ride so he would finally go to bed. For Dipper, Stan's old bed or the couch would work just fine.

He grabbed a Pit Cola and sat out on the porch. He would have preferred something stronger to drink, but the bar was empty. An hour later the can was still full and his cigarette pack empty and that is when Soos appeared with a six-pack.

"Hey Dipper, Melody told me what happened dude. Thought you might want to talk." Soos lifted the beer and Dipper shrugged.

"Did she tell you about Pacifica?" Dipper hoped Wendy mentioned her.

"No dude, what about Pacifica?" He pulled out two beers and they cracked the cans open.

"Well, she caught a flat… um," the Gnomes, "she caught a flat on her bicycle and when I came by I had to give her a ride home." He took a swing of beer. "And now she wants to see me, you know in that way."

"A date?"

"Yeah. A date."

"Dude, you got it bad." Soos shook his head. "Both your childhood crush and the rich girl? Who's next dude, the merman?"

"Shut up Soos," Dipper laughed, "don't jinx it! At least Mermando is already married to the Queen of the Manatees."

"Made you laugh, dude."

"Yeah, thanks." He drained the can and grabbed another. "So what do I do? Do I go out with Pacifica, then what about Wendy? How do I deal with her?"

"You know what I think, dude."

"Please tell me." Dipper really need to hear his old friend's advice.

"I think you need to talk to Wendy. Maybe she just missed you dude and that's just was how she expressed it." Soos sounded hopeful.

"If you miss someone you give them a hug, not the tongue." Dipper recalled the kiss and could almost taste it.

"Oh dude, it was that kind of a kiss!" Soos shook his head and took a long swing of beer. "Well dude, I still think you need to talk with Wendy. As for Pacifica, I don't think she's engaged dude, so go out with her. From what I heard she's changed a lot, maybe you two dudes will hit it off." Dipper's eyelids started to droop, it was time to stop thinking and go to bed.

"Thanks. I'll go see Wendy tomorrow; maybe it was just a momentary glitch." He got up and finished the second can. "Thanks for the beer Soos, but now I need to get some sleep. See you tomorrow."

"You're welcome dude. Now get some rest; things will look better in the morning." Soos continued to sit on the porch.

"You're not heading back?"

"Nah dude, Melody wanted to get back to her conversation with Wendy, so I'll wait till she's done. It is nice and quiet here. But you go ahead and get your rest dude, see you tomorrow Dipper." With that, he waved Dipper away.

Dipper crashed on the couch and slept until noon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

A soft knock on the living room doorframe woke him, there a fuzzy blob stood and waved at him. He rubbed his eyes then looked again and waved back to Melody. Sunday mornings were always nice and quiet at the Mystery Shack.

"Sorry to wake you, but you missed breakfast and it's already lunch time. I thought that maybe something happened to you." She slowly approached the couch.

"Nah, I just needed sleep." Dipper croaked out as he sat up and stretched. "How's the weather out there?"

"Warm and sunny, perfect day for the pool. We'll be heading there shortly, want to come?" She looked at him expectantly. "Wendy will be there." The cobwebs in his mind cleared instantly.

"Give me fifteen, and I'll go with you guys." Now he needed a shower and a coffee. "Is there any coffee left from breakfast?"

"No, but I'll make a fresh pot and I'll make you something to eat too."

"Thanks Melody." She quickly left.

He took a short cold shower and headed over to their house. He wore a pair of black cargo-jeans and a blue t-shirt, but brought his swim trunks just in case. A quick pat down of his pockets reminded him that he needed to get more cigarettes and that he needed to quit smoking.

As he went past her, Grace tempted him with a carefree life on the road. He felt the weight of dealing with Wendy and Pacifica and wished Ford would come sooner than Sunday. He checked his pockets again. Empty.

He heard the chaos before he even placed a foot on the porch steps. The Ramirez household was in full pool-day mode. Blow-up water toys bounced about the living room while Soos and Melody skilfully navigated between three moving obstacles. The circus made him laugh.

"Your breakfast is in the kitchen, Dipper!" Melody called out when he walked in.

"Thanks again Melody." He smiled and stumbled through the living room and into the kitchen. "Hey Soos, hope you don't mind but I'll take my bike to the pool!" Grace would provide him a means of escape.

"No problem dude. I don't think we can wait for you to finish eating anyways." Soos scooped up his youngest and carried her under his arm while he herded the other two out the door. Melody followed with hands full of water-safety stuff.

"I want to ride with uncle Dipper!" Came an urgent call from the porch. Melody swooped in and immediately pounced with a solution.

"Uncle Dipper does not have a helmet for you small-fry." She explained. "You can only ride around our property and that will be later." That said, they placed the three kids in the truck and the doors closed.

"Ok Dipper, so we'll see you there soon, right?" Melody came back to make sure.

"Yup, I'll head out as soon as I'm done with breakfast, see you there." He waved to her and they were off.

Melody made a large breakfast for him, but he could only stomach a few slices of bacon and a toast. The coffee was excellent and he had two large mugs of it. On his way out, he grabbed his back pocket instinctively. Empty. He needed a smoke before he got to the pool.

Grace's tank had run low so he pulled in to get some gas and more cigarettes. In the store, the lineup was long; a trainee clerk attempted his first solo at cash with customers growing impatient. While he waited his turn, a sleek black limousine pulled up next to the store. Its darkened windows reflected the storefront and when they lowered, Pacifica sat in the back. He cut in line to the consternation of others and quickly threw some money on the counter. He was about to walk out the door when Stuart walk in.

"You!" He blocked Dipper. "Where do you think you're going?"

"What's it to you?" Dipper's hackles went up.

"Plenty, because I don't care how good a friend you were of Lady Pacifica; you will not talk to her again! You understand?" He placed two fingers on Dipper's chest and attempted to push him back. Dipper looked down at the well-dressed driver and stood his ground.

"Stuart is it?" He swiftly took hold of Stuart's fingers and bent them backwards almost to the point of breaking. The driver whimpered. "Buddy, I had nothing against you till now. So listen well, if you ever lay a hand on me again I will break it. If you ever disrespect me again, I will break your face. Do _you_ understand?" Stuart's face turned crimson then pale as Dipper bent his fingers further. The driver's legs buckled and he knelt before Dipper. Still holding his fingers, Dipper used the driver's own hand to punch him and watched as blood squirted from his nose and over his white shirt. "Now if you don't mind, I need a smoke." He pushed the driver aside and strolled out, lit a cigarette and approached the limo.

"Well hello there Princess." Pacifica's face lit up when she saw him. "I see you got a new phone."

"Dipper! Oh I'm so glad to see you." She swung the door open and jumped out. "My phone number changed and I was afraid you wouldn't be able to reach me." She shined like a star and Dipper ate it all up. "Wow!" Her eyes went to Dipper's forearms and the myriad of tattoos that covered them. "You have tattoos?" Her fingers reached out and gently stroked his arm. Shivers run down Dipper's back.

"Yes, yes I do." He proudly let her examine his ink. "You like?"

"What happened to you, nerd? Motorcycle, cigarettes, beard, tattoos, what did you do over the last ten years?" She moved closer and touched his chest while her eyes searched his. "When did you become so… cool?"

"Well Princess, if you have time we can grab a coffee and get to know each other again." Any notion of Wendy long forgotten.

"Oh, I can't. I'm on my way to see my solicitor. Sorry." She chewed her lower lip and took a step back. "This sucks! I really want to see you; there is so much I want to talk to you about." Stuart cleaned himself up and came back to the limousine. Two toilet-paper wads were stuck up his nostrils and his nose had already began to swell. He avoided Dipper's eyes as he handed Pacifica a chocolate bar. "Thank you Stuart." Shocked, Pacifica looked at him closer. "What happened to you?"

"I accidentally walked into the door, lady Pacifica." He answered sheepishly then hastened round to the driver's side and sat down behind the wheel. Dipper smirked and Pacifica caught him. He quickly took a drag from the cigarette and smiled.

"You two don't like each other do you?"

"What ever gave you that idea?" Dipper feigned innocence.

"Oh, call it woman's intuition." She smiled with her whole face and turned to get back into the limo, then stopped. "I almost forgot to give you my new number." She bent down and grabbed a pen and paper from the limo wrote down the number and handed it to Dipper. "Call me soon, ok?" She then stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. "Bye, see you soon!" She waved at him as the limo pulled away.

Dipper folded the paper and placed it in his wallet. He was flying high.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

"We need to talk." Wendy came upon him in the parking lot. He parked the bike on an empty patch of grass and barely managed to take his helmet off when she approached him from behind.

"Well, hello to you too, Corduroy." Wendy had a fire in her eyes Dipper had not seen in a long time. "Mind if I get off my bike first or would you like to discuss things immediately?" He smiled.

"Just get off," she fidgeted, "and can you be serious for a moment? We're not kids anymore so stop behaving like one." She turned and stomped away from the pool and towards the woods.

"Interesting." He said to himself out-loud and followed her. "What exactly would you like to talk about?" He called after her as she entered the woods and headed down a hiking trail.

"You think I don't know why you're here? You think I haven't figured it out?" Dipper listened to the back of her head; Wendy did not stop nor turn around but marched on deeper into the forest. She kept up a frantic pace, jumped over logs and pushed aside branches. She was a woman on a mission.

"Can we stop and talk or are you in a hurry to get somewhere?" She stopped and glowered at the ground. "Thank you. Now what is it exactly that you 'figured out'?" He lit a cigarette.

"You and the reason you're here." She still would not look at him.

"Ok, what is the reason I'm here?" She stayed silent for a long moment and he waited patiently.

"It's me." Her voice calmed. "The reason is me." He took a long drag from his cigarette and slowly let it out.

"Perhaps, but…"

"No." She interrupted him. "No, no, no! It can't be." He wanted to take her into his arms and…

"Wendy, I need you to listen to me." He came around her and tried to look into her eyes. "Hey, can you look at me please." She closed her eyes and turned away.

"Dipper, I…" He saw her struggle. "Dipper I need you to leave Gravity Falls. I need you to leave now, today!" He straightened out and took a better look at her.

"Wendy, do you love James?"

"What kind of question is that? I'm engaged to him aren't I?" She walked a few paces down the trail.

"That's not what I asked." With her back turned to him, she looked so small amongst the tall redwoods.

"Please don't ask me that…" Her voice broke and she breathed deeply. He came up to her and gently laid his hands on her shoulders. She spun around and buried her face in his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Her tears flowed like rivers and her body shook with deep sobs. "Why did you have to come back?" She mumble between sobs. "Everything was going so well." She cried for a while and moistened his t-shirt. Eventually she collected herself and pulled away from him. "I'm engaged and will be married soon…" She finally looked into his eyes. "But you… you…" She touched his face and gave him a tepid smile. Her eyes glistened with tears. "I didn't realize what you meant to me until you left. I was surprised by how much I missed you." She stepped back from him. "I kept expecting to hear your voice. Kept wondering about the next crazy adventure we'd go on." She turned around and found a boulder to sit on. "It was all so strange, so unlike me and I wanted it to stop. So, I focused on school and at first it worked. There was so much homework and other things distract me, but my mind always found a way to come back to you." She looked at him and grinned. "You were always on my mind, like an obsession." He lit another cigarette and listened intently. "All through high-school I waited for you to come back, but you never did. I went to college, met James and… and I fell in love." She sighed. "But I never forgot you." She finished and her eyes reached out to him.

"Wendy…" Dipper came up to her and sat down beside her. "I… I did come back because of you, but…" His thoughts were a jumbled by emotions and contradictions. He wanted her and on some level even needed her. Yet Pacifica and the strong feelings she elicited opposed his every attempt at simply giving in to Wendy. He put his head down in his hands and gazed at his boots, hoping his thoughts would clarify themselves. "Wendy, there was a time when I would have said that I love you, but now I… I just don't know." He straightened and looked at her. "Things have suddenly changed and got complicated. What I thought was certain in my life is now, well oddly unsure."

"Perhaps our time is past." Wendy's eyes were moist again. She scooted over to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I wish you'd have come back sooner, before I went to college." Dipper's heart was breaking; he could see the end of them before anything even begun. He let go of his own tears and as he did, the scent of champagne and flowers drifted through his mind. His thoughts clarified and he saw a bright future ahead and accepted it.

"I wanted to come back, but life would not have it that way." Family vacations and eventually his parents' death. He sighed deeply. "Maybe this is for the best, we can make a clean break and start anew." Wendy stood up wiped the tears from her cheeks then held out her left hand, fingers spread.

"This is from James," she displayed her engagement ring and Dipper admired it, "and to answer your question, yes I do love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him." A smile brightened her face and a weight lifted from Dipper's shoulders, they both wanted the same thing. A clean break with a new start.

"Friends then?"

"Yes, friends." They both smiled and walked back while casually carrying a conversation.

Wendy left soon after they returned and he spent the rest of the day at the pool. Sunday turned into Monday, and Monday into Tuesday and so on. The week went by quickly as he helped Soos renovate the Mystery Shack and gave motorcycle rides to the Ramirez's three wild-things.

He called and texted Pacifica several times but only managed to get her voicemail and no answer on the texts. He wanted to wait until Saturday before taking a ride to her place, so he focused on the Shack and helped Soos with it. The work on the expansion of the Mystery Shack distracted him wonderfully. Especially after several trips to Corduroy's Lumber Emporium, his mind was on nailing two by fours and putting up drywall, not on Pacifica.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

After Friday's dinner, Dipper strolled leisurely along the path between the Ramirez's house and the Mystery Shack. The stars of the Milky Way shone so bright even without the moon there was more than enough light to see clearly. Cigarette between his lips and eyes on the starry spectacle, he was without a care in the world.

He had not thought seriously about Pacifica for most of the week and after the discussion with Wendy, he felt free. His muscles ached in a good way from the work on the shack and his mind was clear. He should have taken this vacation a long time ago.

The dark shape of the Mystery Shack emerged from the forest, and recalling their shared history Dipper admired it. A sudden lonely emotion caught him by surprise. Mable. He missed those awkward sibling hugs with pats on the back, he missed his sister and his eyes teared up.

"Dipper?"

"What… who?" He looked about and saw a figure standing beside his bike. "Pacifica? Is that you?"

"Yes it's me." He blinked the tears away.

"What are you doing here so late?" It excited him to see her despite the late hour.

"Can we talk?" She sounded down.

"Yeah, sure. Want to come in?"

"Yes, but I have a question for you first. Did you hit Stuart?" Dipper smiled at the memory.

"Technically, he punched himself."

"Be serious please, did you hit Stuart?" Despite not seeing her face, he could hear the anger that tinged her voice. He focused.

"Pacifica, do you want to know the truth or are you here to accuse me of being violent?" She came closer.

"I need to know the truth."

"Ok, come inside then and we'll talk." They walked up the porch steps and Dipper opened the doors and turned on the lights. Pacifica wore a pair of jeans with a dark hoody. The hood was up and hid her face and as she passed him, he thought he saw her limp.

"By the way, how did you get here? It's quite a distance from your mansion." He did not see the limo nor the driver. Thankfully.

"I rode my bicycle."

"At night?"

"Yes." This was not the Pacifica from earlier this week; the pep was gone out of her. Now she stood and waited for him to lead her.

"This way. The living room or the kitchen if you want something to drink."

"Do you have anything to eat?" She quietly asked not looking up.

"Yeah sure, I have some snacks. Unless you want something more substantial then I can make you some scrabbled eggs."

"Eggs would be nice." The mystery deepened.

"Have a seat. I'll get the water going, would you like some tea?" He asked once they came into the kitchen.

"Yes please." She sat quietly at the kitchen table and contemplated her hands in her lap. Kettle filled and set to boil, Dipper began with the eggs.

"Listen Pacifica, about Stuart." He cracked two eggs into a bowl and beat them. "I… I did hit him, but it was because he started the confrontation and demanded that I not speak to you again and I just couldn't do that." He sneaked a peak at her, she had not moved, her face hidden by the hood. "Why did you want to know that? What is it you want to talk about?" She stayed silent.

The new gas stove made short work of the eggs and the toast was ready at the same time. He buttered the toast and poured hot water into two mugs of tea, then placed the food before her and sat opposite her with his own mug. She watched the eggs steam but did not move.

"Pacifica?"

"I'm poor…" Her voice came out strangled.

"What do you mean you're poor?"

"I mean I don't have any money!" She was on the verge of tears. "It's all gone, all of it, every last penny." She wringed her hands and attempted to keep them from shaking.

"What happened?"

"Remember when I told you I was going to see my solicitor?" Tears slid down her cheeks. "Well I wanted to access my trust fund early so I could study what I wanted and not what my parents told me to study. But… the lawyer…" Her voice broke.

"Have some of the eggs before they grow cold, ok? The food might help." He hoped the food would help her control her feelings.

"I'll pay you back for this, I promise."

"Princess, don't be ridiculous you're my friend and you asked. So eat, I can see you're hungry." She eagerly placed forkfuls of eggs in her mouth and crunched the toast. He watched her eat then passed her sugar for the tea, and she drank it hot. Once done with the food she leaned in the chair.

"Feel better?" She nodded. "Now, tell me what happened."

"It all started with college. My parents forced me to study business and economics and I did for a couple of years. But it was so dry and boring and I couldn't focus on any of it. You see, I want to study history and languages." This revelation amazed him. "So I went and told them, and they had a fit and threatened to take my tuition money away and then to cut me off." She paused.

"Ok, so you wanted to use the trust fund to pay for your choice of school? I can understand that." Dipper commented.

"Yes exactly," Pacifica became animated, "and that's why I met with the lawyer and that's when my life unraveled." She paused again and took a deep breath. "It appears, unbelievably that my parents raided my trust fund and used the money to make several bad deals. Then they lost it all and not just the trust fund but… everything." Pacifica looked at him.

"Everything?" Dipper asked.

"Yes, everything, everything!" She steadied her hands on the table. "However, that's not the worst of it. In all the confusion and chaos I also found out something else." She leaned on her elbows and chewed her knuckle. "Dipper, you know me as a Northwest and so does the rest of the town but I'm… I'm not a Northwest… I'm, well I don't know who I am." Dipper sat in stunned silence. "I found out that the Northwest's adopted me when I was just a baby. I don't know where they found me nor do I know who my real parents are but I'm not a Northwest." With shaking hands, she removed her hood and revealed herself to him, no makeup and she had cut her hair short into a bob. The woman that sat before him was someone he did not recognize, yet was completely in love with. "I'm also homeless…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

Pacifica lay curled up on the couch beside him with her head on his lap. He watched her sleep, stroked her short hair, and smiled. He knew he loved her.

On that couch, they talked about everything, both taking turns at sharing and listening. He found out more about her than he ever thought he would. In return, Dipper gave her what she needed the most: his friendship.

Pacifica shared with him her heart with its passions and dreams for the future. She exposed the cruelty of her parents. Revealed her deep desire for true friendships and acceptance. She bared her soul.

Sometime around 3:30 in the morning, Pacifica's eyes began to close, she looked exhausted but at peace. He would have gladly offered her his bed, if she had not laid down on the couch and immediately fallen a sleep. Soon his own eyes closed and he drifted off as well.

The morning caught them by surprise.

"Hey Dipper, dude did you hear? The Northwest mansion is being repossessed!" Soos' loud voice boomed throughout the building. "Where are you dude?" He burst into the living room. "Ah there you are, like did you hear…" He stopped before the couch and tilted his head to one side. "Dude there is a girl on your lap." Dipper rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked down at the stirring young woman.

"Yes Soos, there is." Melody followed Soos into the living room and upon seeing Dipper and the young woman, grabbed Soos and forcefully escorted him out the door.

"Sorry Dipper, we thought you were alone." She apologized as they left.

"What was that…?" Pacifica sleepily sat up.

"Morning Princess, slept well?" She stretched, squeaked and opened her bleary eyes. Dipper smiled.

"Morning Pine-tree. Was that Soos saying something about the mansion?" She ran a hand through her hair and her eyes grew big. "Oh wow, I forgot I cut it this short." She looked over to Dipper with a shaky smile.

"Pacifica, you look beautiful." He asserted, and hoped she believed him. She looked at him for a moment, and then smiled lovingly.

"Thanks Dipper, but I need a shower before I can be seen in public." She stretched some more and got up off the couch.

"Ok, you go and take the bathroom on the second floor and I'll take the one down here." He rose from the couch. "I'm quick so I'll make breakfast. Oh and yes, it was Soos that woke us up; apparently your house is being repossessed." She looked at him and her eyes hardened. "I think it might be a good idea to go grab whatever you can before they shutter it."

"Yes, let's do that. I'll try to take a quick shower and…" She looked down at her clothes, her mouth agape. "I don't have anything else to wear." Dipper thought quickly.

"I can run the laundry while you shower. You'll have fresh clothes by the time you come out." He suggested.

"Ok, thanks that'll be great!" She turned to leave and stopped. "Um, where exactly is the bathroom?" She looked back at him and he smirked.

"Come I'll show you." He led her through the maze that was the Shack and on the way picked up a towel and a new toothbrush. She followed him closely and stood just behind him as he opened the door to the bathroom. "Pass me your clothes after you get… um… you know..." Heat spread up his neck and face. Pacifica giggled but when he gazed in her eyes, her laugh slowly quieted. For a moment, they stood silently neither wiling to move or break the spell.

"I should…" Pacifica whispered.

"Yeah…" He blinked and moved aside to let her in. As she passed him, he accidentally on purpose stroked her hand with his fingers. She looked back at him with a coy smile, and then closed the door.

"I'll be in the kitchen, call me when you're… um… when your clothes are ready. Just leave them outside the door." He spoke through the door and quickly left.

Soos had worked a lot on the Shack, new kitchen, new laundry and an expended museum. Inside the building looked brand new, outside Soos managed to keep that rustic air of mystery about it. It was easy for Dipper to live here.

"Dipper, you can pick them up now!" He managed to start the coffee and get the toast going and now sipped a glass of orange juice when Pacifica called.

"Coming." He quickly grabbed them, started the laundry and went on to take his own shower. He was done long before Pacifica and so were her clothes. He laid them on the floor and knocked on the bathroom door. "Pacifica, your clothes are just outside."

"Thanks." He heard and began to walk away but not very fast, he was rounding the corner when Pacifica opened the door. He stopped. Wrapped in a towel, she bent down to pick her clothes up. Her hair was wet and her skin glistened. Her delicate nature captivated him and her sensual curves enticed him. She stood up and looked over at him, gently smiled and blew him a kiss. Dipper's knuckles turned white from clutching the wall. She went back in and closed the door. He swallowed hard and smiled to himself.

She came down soon after he finished his breakfast. Her hood was up and she kept avoiding his looks.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"I don't have any makeup on, so I think I'll keep my hood up." She spoke bashfully. Dipper got up and walked over to her.

"Princess." He gently pulled her hood back down. Pacifica looked up and those deep blues hypnotized him, he wanted to fall in and never look back. To drown in her eyes. "You are… beautiful…" Pacifica's eyes teared up and this time he kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

The foyer of the second Northwest Mansion was smaller, but no less grand. Marble floors, a double staircase, paintings and statues, riches and opulence. A marvel to behold.

"I'm going to grab a few things and be right back." Pacifica's footsteps echoed throughout the empty building as she made her way up the staircase. They used a service gate to get on the property and a service entrance to get in the mansion. The sheriff padlocked all other access.

"Don't be too long, the security guard might become curious and come into the building." They parked Soos' truck out back and out of sight, but the guard might still become a problem.

"Don't worry, I only want to take what I need. Everything else is…" She stopped near the top and looked back. "All this, it belongs to a Northwest, not to me." Dipper admired her decision, even after loosing everything Pacifica still kept her self-respect. She continued on to her old bedroom.

He leisurely wandered about the main floor, his steps echoed as he went. The rooms were all elegant and well maintained but without soul. Despite the large windows and the summer sun, the building felt cold and hollow. Its beautiful design made to be a showcase but not to live in.

As he rounded a corner, Dipper came face to face with Stuart. The driver was dressed considerably less elegant than before and had two other young man trailing him.

"You again?" Stuart asked.

"What are you doing here? The place is closed." Dipper could imagine a couple of reasons, theft being one.

"What's it to you?" The two faced each other. Dipper grimaced at Stuart's strangely protruding swollen nose and relished the sight as his face reddened. The driver cocked his head back. "He's the one I told you about." The other two advanced on him and Dipper reached for his Ka-Bar. His fingers wrapped around its reassuring hilt as he unclipped the knife. "He's armed!" Stuart exclaimed and scrambled backwards. The others stopped and quickly unsheathed their own knifes. Dipper slowly pulled his out and prepared himself. Adrenalin pumped through his veins and his vision narrowed.

"Dipper, I'm all done are you ready to go…?" Pacifica came around the corner and into the situation. "Stuart? What are you doing here?" She sounded more angry than surprised.

"La… Pacifica. I should have known you two would hookup." Stuart narrowed his eyes then licked his lips. "I can't believe you chose him over me. What is he? Nothing but a biker! Now you have nothing, you are nothing and you're with a loser. You're pathetic!" Stuart's resentment and hatred hung thick in the air. Dipper stepped back closer to Pacifica. He could see the other two men inching towards them and knew his opportunity to act was quickly slipping away.

"Stuart you don't want to do this." Dipper warned.

"Oh but I do want to do this!" Stuart's eyes roamed up and down Pacifica as he reached behind him and pulled out a revolver. Suddenly the situation become desperate and Dipper had no choice but to act.

Before Stuart could level his weapon, Dipper rushed him and with a quick up-slice cut Stuart's right hand. Blood splatter stained the wall and floor as Stuart yelped and stumbled backwards in pain. The revolver tumbled to the ground. His two helpers reacted too slowly and Dipper managed to kick the pistol back towards to Pacifica, who instinctively picked it up.

With his advantage gained, he stepped back and again faced the trio. Stuart's two friends cast wide-eyed glances at the blood and held back. Perhaps he could still salvage the situation.

"Stuart, listen to me!" He grabbed Stuart's attention. "This has gone far enough! All of you need to leave right now!" In the ensuing silence, the thick drip of blood echoed throughout the hallway. Stuart hesitated and cast a desperate look at his friends. One of them decided to act and lunged at Dipper. The resultant crash made them all jump as the unwise friend collapsed in a heap to the floor. Dipper turned to Pacifica. She held the revolver with both hands, pointing it at the now empty space. Her eyes large and frozen with shock.

Stuart and his remaining friend grabbed their fallen comrade and dragged him away leaving a long trail of blood.

"You'll pay for this! You hear Northwest you'll pay!" Dipper watched them leave the building then turned his attention to Pacifica.

"Pacifica," Dipper reached for the pistol, "let me have the revolver." He gently cradled the weapon and removed her shaking hands from it.

"He's wrong." Her eyes followed the blood trail down the hallway.

"Wrong about what?" She looked up at Dipper.

"I'm not a Northwest…"


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue-

"Where in the multiverse do you think they went?"

"I don't know, Ford did not say."

"Do you think they'll ever come back?"

"Maybe one day."

"I hope so, I liked talking to Dipper."

"Me too my friend, me too."

Schmebulock got up off the log and waddled over to Bill, patted the triangle on its side and disappeared into the underbrush.

"Good-bye Dipper my friend, until we meet again." Bill kept his hand up and waited.

* * *

Above the ocean waves and into the morning sky rose the second of the two suns. With a promise of high adventure, a hot gentle breeze brought sweet fragrance from lands yet unexplored. There on a grassy cliff side high above the crashing waves, the breeze tussled their hair as Dipper and Pacifica held each other close. Behind them Ford leaned on Grace and smiled.

They were free.

The End …?


End file.
